


if i ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

by kittenclemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, five seconds of summer, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cliche af, Fluff, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Shitty Writing, ashton is the cashier guy, coffee shop AU, cute ass proposal, idk - Freeform, lilac!mikey, lots n lots of crying, married!muke, muke fluff, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenclemmings/pseuds/kittenclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke proposes to mikey because he's the best thing that ever happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>aka josie feels like ruining her life by writing shitty fluffy one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

**Author's Note:**

> the song in the title and in the fic is marry me by train :-)

Michael woke up wrapped in Luke's warm embrace, his small pale thighs intertwined with Luke's. The morning sun shined through the window, perfectly highlighting Luke's strong bone structure. His long eyelashes were lightly closed, big hands securely tucking Michael by his side. The lilac haired boy leaned in and brought his lips to the side of lukes mouth, softly pressing it to the soft skin, hearing the release of his lips, kissing below his lips down to his jawline. Every touch was loving, every movement was slow and sure. 

 

Luke's eyes fluttered open, exposing the crystalline blue that Michael had grown to love. From this distance he could see every fiber and thread of the different blues intertwining to make this sea of beautiful surrounding his pupils.

Michael's eyes, however, felt sticky and his cheeks were dried from his crying last night. He felt like he was always a burden on Luke, always feeling like he was not pretty or beautiful enough, he always thought Luke deserved better than himself.

Luke's eyes softened as he took in Michael's beautiful face. He moved his hand from Michael's small waist and brought his thumb to lightly graze along his cheekbone, light pink lips turning into a small smile as he held his whole world in his arms. His other hand moved down to offer the same light touches down Michael's bare thighs wrapped in his. 

"Michael." Luke whispered, his morning voice quiet and soft. He admired his baby boy's milky white skin, and the way his dark lips were gently curving. His green eyes were simply beautiful, and they were Luke's favorite thing in the whole world- aside from Michael as a person, of course.

Michael smiled slightly, this was his happy place, in Luke's arms. He never wanted to leave Luke's side. It seemed like no matter how close he is to Luke, nothing will ever be close enough. 

"You're so beautiful." Luke said, competent in awe with the boy in his arms. He knew what he was going to do to today. He was ready for this, but nervous as well. "I love you, Michael." He cupped the colored haired boys face, looking in his eyes. He simply will never get over his beauty.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," Mikey cooed. He nestled his head in Luke's shoulder, kissing lightly at his shoulder, tightening his grip around Luke.

***  
flashback  
***

Luke sat in the corner booth of the cafe, reading a poetry book, which was incredibly worn with bookmarks on all the Edgar Allen Poe works. He looked around the shop, closing his book and taking a sip of his coffee. Looking across the tables, he saw a beautiful boy with black and blue hair wiping down a table, slowly looking around as well, meeting Luke's gaze and softly smiling. His eyes, Luke thought, in this light look so beautiful. Too beautiful to go unnoticed. The worker continued his shift, gazing at the sleepy blonde in the corner. Luke took his pen, flipping to the back and scribbling down something- a lyric, a poem, he didn't know.

'If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café.'

***  
***

Luke and Michael walked in the coffee shop, Michael clung to Luke's arm, constantly looking up with an elated and loving smile. Luke felt the box he slipped in his pocket digging in his thigh. He saw his guitar in the back when the worker opened the door to serve them, feeling relieved. 

The curly haired worker smiled at the two, knowing what was to come.

"What can I get you?" He chirped. He was in the same uniform Michael used to work in, until he got a better job at a radio station. 

Luke looked down at Michael who happened to be looking at him. "Um, I'll have a cappuccino," Michael said with a smile, leaning into Luke's touch. 

"I'll have a black coffee," Luke said to the smiling counter worker.

Once they had gotten their drinks, Luke lead Michael to the booth he had reserved to be open in the fairly busy shop. The booth was special. The same corner booth. 

They elatedly chatted until there was half of their drinks were left. Luke wiped his palms on his jeans. This is it. 

"Michael, I have to say something." Luke said, body pulsing with this anxiousness. He mentally prepared himself, winging this speech completely.

"Michael Gordon Clifford, you are the love of my life. I have never been so sure about anything in my entire time on this Earth. Four years ago, I was sitting in this exact booth, and I saw you and I just- wow. I was never one to believe in love at first sight, and it wasn't exactly that- it was like this 'I want to get to know him.' I wanted to know everything about you. I remember I wrote down in my poetry book, 'If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café.' And I'm so glad I did. I never want to go a morning where I don't wake up next to you, a day where I can't let you know how much I love you, and a night where I can't fall asleep next to you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and we have so many memories that I will never forget. Um, I'm not good with words so I wrote you a song."

Luke queued the worker, who rushed over to bring his guitar. He took in a teary eyed, smiling Michael who had his hands covering his mouth as tears leaked out of his eyes.

Luke picked the beginning, concentrating on not fucking this up, remembering all the times he practiced when Michael was out. 

"Forever can never be long enough for me,  
to feel like I've had long enough with you.  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see-  
but there's one thing left to do-

Now that the weight has lifted,  
love has surely shifted my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe," Luke started crying, pushing through and smiling, because this is all he has ever wanted for four years.

"Say you will,  
Say you will-

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear a black tux and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown him my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will,  
Say you will

 

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Say you will."

Luke wiped his tears as everybody in the cafe was smiling towards him now. He laid his guitar down on the booth, scooting out while taking the box out of his pocket. 

 

Michael gasped and smiled through his tears as Luke got down on one knee, smiling lovingly and Michael slid out too, bawling, the tears falling out of his eyes. 

 

"Michael Gordon Clifford, will you marry me?" Luke smiled, tears falling down his face. 

Michael was shaking, nodding quickly and exclaiming a "Yes!", Luke popping up, Michael clinging onto the taller boy as wrapped his black Jean clad legs around Luke who spun him around.

"I love you so much," Michael cried through the applause in the café.

Luke let Michael down, taking his smaller hand in his and slipping the silver ring onto his finger, taking him into a warm embrace. Michael brought his ringed hand to Luke's face, cupping it and properly kissing him through the tears and the smiles. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, crying into his shoulder.

Luke's never been happier.


End file.
